The Diary of the Past
by Mystique Winds of Darkness
Summary: Hyrule is once again covered by Darkness and Time has been turned backward in more ways than one. Link is no more and Zelda is helpless... A new legend is born, but do the Elemental Warriors actually exist?
1. Forward

**I do not own LOZ this is my disclaimer for the whole story!!!! **

**This takes place in OoT but has no specific time…**

**Many things may not make sense so don't try to use what "actually" happens to guide you in this fan fiction… you have been warned…**

****

* * *

****

The Stars shine brightly over Lon Lon Ranch where a teenage, blonde girl sits in the middle of the empty field writing. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she frowns as she slowly remembers the events that have come to past. An endless silence has come over her home; she knows that it will continue unbroken. The only lights seen are those of the red stars and the infernal flames that are now consuming everything in its path. The moon has disappeared in an eclipse and is not expected to return just as the sun will not shine; for this has become a never-ending night of darkness. The perpetrator is free and there is no one left to stop his reign.

She stops writing and plays a unique instrument that calls a beautiful reddish brown horse that has a horribly deep wound in its abdomen. The horse struggles to breathe as it slows to a stop; its breath comes in horrible shallow breaths. The girl places the notebook in the horse's saddle and sends the horse off.

As she watches it leave, a feeling of total hopelessness comes over her as her powers are taken from her and darkness engulfs her body. As she dies a slow and painful death she whispers her final words...

"**_Time and time again you have been defeated by the Light. But each time the Darkness grew engulfing the Light. Once the Light disappears Darkness shall destroy the worlds and you with them. That shall be your ultimate loss. For you shall bring your own end..."_**

**__**

* * *

**Get ready for a very confusing yet interesting story… this is my Second written Zelda Fan Fic, But my First Posted here… It will take a while to write the chapters, but I'll make sure that no matter how long it takes you'll see that some day I'll finish this Fic… Enjoy and don't forget to Review! Mystique here, hoping you like it!**


	2. Chap 1 Mysterious and Dark Reminisce

Just in case this is my Disclaimer for the whole story Ido not Own Legend of Zelda!!!! 

_**But I do Own Mystique Evilgrade... You'll find out later... LOL**_

* * *

Chapter 1

A Dark Reminisce, A Mysterious Companion…

The darkness slowly creeped across the lands, as she sat upon the rough ground waiting for their return. Sadly she doubted they would make it, but still she must keep her hopes up; the only thing she has left.

The sun began to set behind her as night began its usual changes upon the now forbidden lands. The trees slowly shriveled to husks of bark. Their leaves crumbled to dust and the birds flew away.

The beautifully clean Zora's river became black with darkness and the remaining fish died. The fields became covered in death as the grass died and blood shimmered across the lands. The stars turned ruby red and the moon was eclipsed.

The darkness did not bother her; it had been many nights since it first came upon the kingdom of Hyrule. Her father tried to stop it, but it was a try in vain. He was destroyed by its power. Many tried to wield it, but were overwhelmed. It had been released, but no one knew who released it or why.

Their only hope was the Elemental warriors that only existed in legends for most. She awaited the return of her Sheikah messengers, she had sent them a year ago to find the warriors; a very difficult task indeed.

Though she had sent her finest Sheikah she doubted they would survive their journey back, for the darkness became stronger each night. Still she waited in hopes of meeting the warriors and that they might be able to defeat the darkness.

She now began to weep, her hands trembling with fear. This was the first time she let fear overcome her, the fear that she may never see her father again; fear of never seeing Link again.

She wept softly, sitting in the middle of Lon Lon Ranch. No horses to whinny and join her sorrows; Malon was now miles away in hiding with her father. Awaiting the defeat of the darkness or the end of life as she knew it.

Her people were now the undead, changed by darkness, they seem normal under the rays of sunlight; but once night falls they would become merciless zombies attacking anything alive among them and feasting upon its flesh and blood.

How she had failed her people, unable to face the darkness she had fled to find Link. Link was then preyed upon by the darkness that followed her as she fled. It was all her fault, she should have sacrificed herself; maybe then Link would still be alive. He would have defeated the darkness and saved Hyrule, taking the throne.

But it was too late for that now.

He is no longer of this world. He is now apart of that darkness, making it stronger and helping it take over the once peaceful Hyrule. The memory of how happy he had been to see her. She tried to warn him, but she could not speak, her voice was caught in her throat.

He laughed thinking she was teasing him, then his face darkened in fear. She had screamed as he was consumed by darkness before her very eyes. She ran, ran through Kokiri Forest; only to find the Kokiris also running in fear as the darkness spread consuming all living things in its wake.

"Why? Why has it come to this?" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I am helpless and yet I feel as if the only way to persevere and protect my now suffering people is to sacrifice myself…

But what if it just strengthens the darkness?

What if my powers are too weak to contain it?

I can not destroy it because everything will become unbalanced and thus the world shall end, and yet if it is not stopped the same end shall come eventually…

Goddesses, please find them, find the warriors and prepare them for their quest…

Without them the world is doomed…"

As if answering her plea, a shooting star flew across the sky. It seemed as if it brightened the darkness and weakened it for just a moment. Zelda sat oblivious of this and continued to sob, unknowing of what was to come.

Once more she surveyed her surroundings though she doubted that any signs of life were left. She noticed a shadow in the distance coming towards her. She quickly looked away hoping it was just her imagination. She opened her eyes slowly to find it was gone. She smiled.

"I guess it was just me being paranoid. This darkness must be getting to me."

"_growl_"

She turned abruptly to find a silver wolf growling menacingly at her. She thought of running but dismissed the thought because it would most probably chase her.

She sighed and then noticed its blood red eyes turn ember. It's hairs that had been standing on end now lowered on its back. The wolf no longer growled or bared its fangs, but sat staring at her curiously. Zelda was on the verge of tears; the wolf's eyes reminded her of Link's eyes. A soft confident look, yet it had a dark side to it hidden within.

She began to tremble as she tried to hold the tears in.

"_Whine_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The wolf approached her and nudged her arm softly, as if trying to console her. The girl smiled softly and slowly placed her hand on its head.

The wolf just stared into the girl's eyes with worry. Zelda rubbed its fur lovingly and stared at the stars. The wolf knew what was to be done, but how could she leave this girl to cry all alone on these dark nights.

She couldn't bear to think of what could happen to this young girl; so kind hearted and fragile, yet cunning and thinkative. She must find a way to continue without regret or she will surely return to protect this girl.

_How can I get her to come with me? _

_The Elder shall curse upon my return if word gets out that I helped a human, _

_**Especially of Royal blood.**_

_But I cannot dare to leave her unprotected out here in the open._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zelda stood up and walked towards the exit, ignoring the wolf that now sat confused, watching her leave.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay here by yourself? Surely you are starving, come with me to eat. I don't have much, but it will satisfy us both." Asked Zelda knowing the silver wolf would understand every word. She knew little of them, but understood them still.

_(Flash-Back)_

The Silver Wolves were once a peaceful clan that watched over Hyrule. They kept to themselves hiding in the shadows and disguising themselves as dogs at night, they would explore Hyrule square. Many Hylians wondered about the appearance of the groups of dogs at night but they didn't give it much thought.

As darkness grew within Hyrule, the wolves grew weary and became scarce as time passed. They were seen less and less until they disappeared altogether. No one knew why, but it was not noticed by many since only few select Hylians knew of the wolves.

Zelda and her father were of the few who knew of them because they once met their leader and learned that though they could not speak neither Hylian nor English they could understand everything told to them. They just lived in peace and would rather remain neutral when it came to war.

After the darkness returned, (before her people were… _changed…_) the wolves were scarcely seen, but when they appeared they were rumored to attack without reason leaving their victims just enough vitality to be able to tell of their attack.

Ever since, many have feared the wolves; but this one was not like that. Zelda could sense its kindness, though it seemed tense around her; almost afraid.

_(Flash-Back End)_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The wolf hesitated a moment, but decided to follow Zelda. The girl would bring no harm to her as long as she gave no sign of hostility towards her. Zelda walked towards the stables and looked back to find the wolf following at a distance.

Zelda turned the knob and entered while making sure to leave the door open for her new companion. The wolf stopped at the door when she noticed that it was pitch-black inside.

She waited until Zelda lighted a fire to enter cautiously. Zelda may not hurt her, but she may not be the only one here.

She was right.

When she entered she noticed another figure lying on the floor. She automatically stopped and watched the figure, after a few moments she heard its slow deep breathing and confirmed that it was asleep.

She turned to find Zelda sitting before a small fire cooking some kind of meat. Its smell made her lick her chops and hope that some of it was offered to her.

"Don't worry this is just for you. I'm not hungry at the moment." said Zelda as if reading the wolf's mind. She lifted the two pieces of meat and placed it upon a half of a deku seed and pushed it towards the wolf.

"Here you go. Enjoy it before it gets cold."

The wolf took one piece and swallowed it whole, the other piece she left on the plate. After a few moments of thought she pushed the plate towards the sleeping figure and nudged him awake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Uh, HUH?" mumbled the soldier as he awoke. He stretched out and yawned before he turned towards the light of the fire.

"A WOLF! Zelda, get behind me! Quickly!" he shouted as soon as he saw the wolf sitting a few feet away from him. When he noticed that Zelda remained sitting by the fire, he shouted again.

"Zelda come on. It will kill you! RUN!" Again she remained where she was and ignored his pleas. In frustration he drew his sword, ready to attack the wolf that now sat in confusion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Zelda lifted her face she saw him draw his sword. She swiftly ran towards the wolf and stood between the soldier and the wolf.

"Stop it! She has done us no harm. She is the one who awoke you, and as you can see she had brought you some of the meat I had made." She said with a scolding look upon her face.

The soldier sheathed his sword and sat down with a confused look.

"She is our guest and we shall treat her with respect. Now rest up, you will need your strength in the morning. Good night Thomas."

With that said she lay in the hay and quickly fell asleep.

The wolf nudged the plate closer to Thomas and then laid down beside Zelda to rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thomas sat thinking of what had just occurred.

_Where did this wolf come from and why did Princess Zelda protect it?_

After thinking it over he decided to question the princess in the morning. He ate the piece of meat which was now cold and went to sleep as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shinobu, Shinobu... Listen to my bidding. You are to leave the Hylians and search for another. Have you forgotten your quest?"

The wolf opened its eyes to find itself in the forest.

Where did that voice come from? How did it know my name?

"You must find the others… It is your destiny… You are the one who will keep the balance by bringing him to the light…"

"Grrr… Why should I! I don't even know who you are… Show yourself! Only the Elder knows of my task and _not even he obligates me_ to fulfill it… Come out and face me…"

Out of the shadows came a figure, but its features were blurred. Shinobu could not make out its face, but she knew it wasn't human.

"Why have you invaded my dream? You have no right to manipulate my choices, even through my dreams. Grrrrr, get out now… You may not be really here, but I can still hurt you. It is my dream after all…"

"You must find him. He needs you as much as you needed him when he left."

Shinobu, held her breath as she remembered who this being was talking about… It had nothing to do with what Elder sent her to do, but no one knew about _HIM…_ She quickly regained her nerve remembering the "_invader_."

"I don't know who you're talking about…"

"You have denied your suffering for too long. Only he shall heal your wounds and fulfill thy destiny…"

"_GET OUT NOW!!!!"_ shouted Shinobu and her dream slowly began to fade away as her consciousness returned.

As she slowly regained consciousness she heard whispering.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why do you trust it? We know nothing of its kind or its intentions."

"She is different, I can feel it… Have I ever been wrong? No matter what happens you're supposed to trust my judgment… Unless you are insinuating that I have lost my judgment."

"No my princess, of course not. It's just that-"

"I don't want to hear any more accusations. Oh, look she's waking up…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shinobu yawned and opened her eyes to find Zelda and Thomas staring at her. She stretched his limbs and exited the stables. Without giving it a second thought she began to run across the fields, still unsure of her decision she runs aimlessly across the fields as life seems to continue normally under the sun's rays.

_Will she go and live as she pleases?_

_Or_

_Will she look for "HIM?"_

_Or_

_Will she do the Task from the Elder?_

_Or_

_Will she help Zelda find the Warriors?_

**Find out in the next Chapter…**

* * *

****

**Welll my first chapter and already even I'm not sure what just happened….**

**Just Kidding! But I know a lot of the readers won't understand a thing… (Get dictionaries… Just in case!) Well, I hope at least one person understands… If not I'm sooo I'm gonna keep writing and sooner or later (sooner I hope) Someone will understand my writing style… It'll take me a while for chap 2 but hopefully I'll get it done by January (it's halfway done…)**

**Mystique says "ADIOS" Till next time! ;)**


End file.
